The invention pertains generally to the art of dispensing and more particularly to dispensing a semi-frozen comestible.
Fast food service restaurants frequently install soft ice cream machines or unflavored shake machines. Milk shakes are often made in off-peak times and stored under refrigeration until sold. In practice, flavoring material is placed into a paper cup and the cup is filled with unflavored product. The cup is placed on a mixer from which it is removed, capped, and placed in a freezer. Time studies have shown that this operation takes 35-40 seconds per shake. A faster operation would save employee's time and, if the separate mixer were eliminated, space could be saved. Additionally, if the shakes can be made fast enough, they can be made at the time of sale, thereby providing a more consistent product.
A machine having flavoring dispensed with the ice cream, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,846, issued Feb. 2, 1954 to G. P. Grumbly.